


Demonstrations

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis shows Porthos just what it feels like to be under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request on tumblr for portamis + prostate massage. 
> 
> I used this opportunity to write some bottom Porthos.

Porthos lets out a startled little moan as Aramis turns his hand, twists his fingers up inside of him, letting himself press in deeper to him. Porthos is naked and spread beneath him, shivering, accommodating – and it isn’t Aramis’ fault that he’s so talented with his hands, always has been. But he’s fully intending to use it to his advantage.

Porthos lets out a small curse, arches his back, hips lifting and pressing back against Aramis’ hand – and there’s nothing more beautiful, more powerful, than seeing the way Porthos bows to his touch, to his presence – how completely Porthos trusts him with this. 

He ducks his head, stroking his fingers inside of him, pressing down insistently to that one spot just to get Porthos to let out a startled, keening grunt – he ducks his head and kisses at Porthos’ spine, feels the way that Porthos trembles beneath him.

“This is how you make me feel,” Aramis whispers to his skin, eyes closed, wanting to be closer to him, to press closer, to take him, to have him, to be in his arms as he rides him out – but he knows to take his time, he knows exactly how to drive Porthos crazy like this. “Every time, Porthos, this is how it feels to be beneath you, to have you inside me.”

Porthos lets out a startled laugh, turns his head to look at him over his shoulder – and his eyes are warm even with his pupils blown wide, even with curses on his tongue, shuddering beneath him as Aramis massages against that spot mercilessly. It’s with great effort that Porthos isn’t letting his hips shudder forward to grind his cock down against the bed – Aramis can see that desire in the way his hips shift near him. 

Porthos’ hands drag at the sheets, his hips lifting, and Aramis shifts, moves, settles between Porthos’ legs behind him – changes the angle, presses in deeper against him, his free hand running down over his stomach and pressing in as his other hand presses forward. Porthos grunts out and then lets out a startled little shout as he rides himself out against Aramis’ hands. It isn’t long before he’s spilling out under Aramis’ attentions, his hands digging hard at the bed, body rocking back against Aramis. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Aramis whispers out, a marvel, his heart hammering in his chest – more pleasure gained from watching Porthos reach his climax than anything else that Aramis could have done to himself. He is. He’s beautiful. Aramis could watch him like this forever.

Especially when the compliment seems to settle in Porthos’ consciousness around the ebb and flow of his own pleasure – and his moan becomes a disbelieving laugh, his face twisting up as he tries to kick at Aramis, teasingly, and misses entirely – his body flopped and boneless and sated, shuddering a little in the aftermath of coming.


End file.
